


You'll forever be my always.

by Luminouswriter



Category: Japril - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Japril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminouswriter/pseuds/Luminouswriter
Summary: After April almost died, Jackson realises he can't run away anymore and must fight to get the love of his life back.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/April Kepner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	You'll forever be my always.

JAPRIL  
A knock echoes through April’s apartment “Coming”” she yells from her kitchen. Maneuvering through the boxes in her living room she gets to the door and swings it open “ Jackson?” her face stuck between surprised and confused, she steps out for a bit looking past him and her face falls to full on worried “Wh- where is harriet … shouldn’t you be wi….”  
“Hey … hey ..” he holds her by the shoulders and locks eyes with her “She’s fine, she’s fine…. Cali and Arizona took her and sofia to the movies…okay?” he gives her an assuring look and his studies her face making sure she understands their child is safe.  
She physically relaxes and he smiles, they hold their gaze for a moment and April steps away and gets steps back into her apartment, she turns back to the door “Well don’t just stand there” she motions for him to come in, he scoffs and enters the apartment closing the door behind him. All the boxes on the floor and couch hit him hard like gut punch. He sighs heavily and follows her to the kitchen where she is wrapping cups in bubble wraps  
“So do you…. Need help… packing” he gestures at the two remaining cups on the counter.  
“I would have appreciated that help two days ago” she laughs,  
He gives her a half smile “Yeah….. sorry I haven’t been here, these couple days”  
“You helped take care of me after I came back home from the hospital….. you get a pass” she smiles looking up at him.  
He leans on the island his face grim. April places the cup on the counter and walks closer to him, she places her hand on his. She knows something is wrong, what’s surprising is that he would come to her, which hurts to think about because that’s her best friend in front of her but things haven’t been the same since the divorce. “Jackson” she whispers his name, her eyes exuding genuine concern.  
His heart has been heavy since the accident, he has had something to say at the tip of his tongue but he swallow it back. She lived with him the past two weeks but she insisted on going back to her place to pack… “You almost died…. And now you’re leaving” his voice lower than he intended. Holding on to her hand, he leans off the counter and is towering over her “Why do you have leave at all” he asks confused.  
“We talked about this…. Its only two hours away, for a month and harriet… will be with you for most of the time. Look I am just going to help out this new place get their trauma department running….” she studies his face to see if he understands but he wears an austere expression, she sighs heavily “Why do you even care?” she asks, and he doesn’t not miss the anger in her voice, he takes a step back , and leans against her sink contemplating if he should say what his feeling, if she’s even ready to hear it. So he chooses to ask the question that has been bleeding his heart “What if you choose to stay, go back huh?….. You’ve done it before” he says , his words cutting her deep.  
“Don’t you dare throw that in my face again” she yells, not believing that they are having this fight right now.  
“I’m not throwing it in your face, April….” He sighs and rubs his face and says the next words completely broken “It’s how I lost you before….We lost our son, so you had to find… meaning somewhere else, and now you almost died and I know these past few months haven’t been easy for you and I wasn’t there for you and I’m sorry for that, I’ll never not be sorry. If you leave now….” He lets out another heavy sigh, his heart still heavy “Now you almost died so what if you decide to stay there or go back for a longer time next time?”  
She takes a step back “We have a child together, so no…. I’m not going to stay there, even if I wanted to. She needs you but Jackson, you gave up on us. We both lost a part of us when we lost our son and I ….. I couldn’t breath, and you needed me I get it and I’m sorry but that was my way of healing I’m not sorry about that I…. our situation was impossible but I came back and I was ready to fight for us, I knew it would take time to get back what we had but you… you just gave up” she cries  
He wipes the tears from his own face “That was a mistake”  
“And Montana? .... was that a mistake too?” she snaps, tears are streaming down her face but her voice is solid.  
He pulls himself off the sink and saunters towards her , towering her once again “Montana was scary, after that night….it scared me just how much I still love you. Even my mom knew I couldn’t meet my dad without you. But I ran from those feelings and …. It was stupid of me to but then I saw you on the bed, with all those machines attached to you, unconscious and nobody knew you would wake up and I’ve never known pain like that April, Everything that I knew, that I believed in was gone, so I prayed because that’s what you would do, that’s what you believe in so I believed and I was willing to do whatever God wanted me to do if it meant I wasn’t going to lose you …. And these past two weeks I’ve been kicking myself, I’ve been a coward, we could have been together all this time I….. I don’t want to lose time with you again….” His voice husk and broken, memories of April lying lifeless in the hospital bed and him feeling helpless and hopeless play on a never ending loop oh his mind.  
She heard him that day, how he prayed cried and begged God to save her life, and with everything in her she believes God answered. She lost faith and he prayed for her. That was the ultimate dedication of love, going that extra mile but then hey didn’t talk about it again.  
They stare into each other’s bloodshot eyes and it was clear to them just how much love was still there. And all Jackson wanted to do was pick her up, kiss her and never let go. He cups her face “We can continue when you get back…. Go on a first date if we have to… I just want my best friend back I just want you back” he says fondly and sincerely.  
A part of April wanted him to stay right now, she didn’t want to wait a month, the past two weeks were already hard, thinking that after she heard Jackson be so vulnerable and pleading for her life that would be it, never be spoken about again. And that they would both eventually find other people to fill their lives with. She nodes and he pulls her into a hug, they both hold on tightly to each. “I used to think…. One person can’t just have one soulmate….. but I was wrong, April, you’re my soulmate, only you” he says, his chin resting on top of her head. With those words she hugs him tighter. They could feel all the pain being drained out of them and right now on his chest it felt like home. And him with his arms around her that’s where he belongs. But eventually they let go and he leaves.

***************  
Two days later April was at the airport waiting to board, Jackson was going to bring harriet to visit a few times, since she was only going to be gone for a month or less if things went smoothly. Her plane gets called for boarding, she stands to gather her bag and a voice calls out for her she turns and see’s Jackson standing there, suitcase on his side, his face wearing a anxious expression her heart beats rapidly and it echoes his. He strode towards her and her feet are stuck to the ground. His so close to her, she stares up at him, his green eyes glistering “I don’t want to wait a month” his voice broken and earnest “Take me with you April…. My mom will bring harriet in two days once we’re settled….. and I know they offered you a job there to run things and if you choose to take it, then we stay. The three of us…” he tried to hide the terror in his voice in case she said no.  
She caught it, it matched her own fear “Jackson…. What if you regret it?” her eyes avert from his to the floor  
“I won’t…. what I will regret is missing another flight to you” he brings his hand to her chin, making her look up at him “I want to be with you…. It’s always going to be you”  
He doesn’t miss the hesitation on her face, she really doesn’t try to hide it. And as much as it hurts, he understands. Their love has always been intense and the pain of losing each other wasn’t easy to heal from.  
But just like Jackson, April knows they are each other’s great love, and they can try and run from this but every person she dates will never be Jackson and every person Jackson tries to date will never be April. “You’re my best friend Jackson, I miss that, I miss us….. we do this…… you can’t have one foot out the door” her eyes hopeful, but still fear lies behind them.  
He places his hand on her neck, moving even closer, her hand on his chest “I want the whole damn thing “the familiar words bring a smile to her face and nodes and he scoops her off the floor into his embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulls his neck, their faces so close they are sharing the same breath, Jackson holds her with one arm around her waist, her legs still around her weight his other hands slipping her hair to the back of her ear, the share one last tender gaze before their lips crash. This kiss was years of buildup passion and lust, it was a new beginning for them.


End file.
